MEMS assemblies generally comprise an electrical component arranged on a substrate, e.g. a MEMS component (MEMS=Microelectromechanical System), which is surrounded by a package. The package is intended to protect the MEMS assembly against external ambient influences, such as e.g. dust, dirt, moisture, etc. Some packages are also provided for shielding the MEMS assembly against external electromagnetic radiation, wherein a metallic lid of the package is often used for this purpose.
In the case of MEMS microphones, typically two different types of MEMS assemblies are currently used, i.e. so-called top port microphones and bottom port microphones. In the case of bottom port microphones, sound waves enter the internal volume of the MEMS assembly through a through opening or sound port in the substrate, while in the case of so-called top port microphones, the through opening or sound port is arranged in the lid of the package. In the field of microphones, and in particular high-performance microphones, a high-impedance electrical path between the MEMS assembly and the associated circuit arrangement ASIC (ASIC=Application-Specific Integrated Circuit) is required. Any undesired parasitic capacitances with respect to ground reduce the sensitivity of the MEMS microphone and thus the overall behavior or the overall performance of a MEMS microphone.
In the field of high-performance MEMS microphones there is thus a need for MEMS microphone assemblies having an increased sensitivity and improved operating properties.
Such a need can be met by the subject matter of the present independent patent claims. Developments of the present concept are defined in the dependent claims.